rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded
=Characters= Geronimo Jasper *Hi, sieht aus wie ein Revival des grantigen verschlafenen Privatdetektivs und seines handfesten Partners. Lieg ich da richtig? Würd ich super finden. Aber wieso Shadowrun??? LG, KainNiemand 10:39, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Du liegst richtig! Hab mir aus sentimentalen Gründen die umjubelte (und rasch ausverkaufte) 4. Edition von Shadowrun gekauft und bin vom System seither vom Fleck weg begeistert. Simpel, rasch, straight to the point und äusserst durchdacht. Es war mir in diesem System ein Leichtes unser damaliges Szenario nachzubasteln (bis auf ein paar schmerzhafte Adaptionen in punkto Diethry und so). Ums kurz zu umreissen funktionieren die neuesten Regeln sehr ähnlich den White Wolf Regeln. Daher ist unsereins auch rasch drinnen. Nach zwei Probesessions gibt es zwar kleinere Kinderkrankheiten, aber das System zieht einen rasch in seinen Bann, von der Hintergrundwelt/Metaplotmöglichkeiten ganz zu schweigen. Lies dich mal in die Sessions ein und würde mich durchaus freuen, falls du mitspielen oder meistern magst. Spassig ist es jedenfalls die alten Charaktere wieder einzuführen. Drycon Gold versucht, nach den Privatdetektiveskapaden auch wieder ein wenig Kontakte zur "Familia" aufzunehmen (die Fliessfreudigkeit seines Wasseranschlusses in seiner Wohnung steht scheinbar in direkt proportionalem Verhältnis zu seinem Standing im Mob) und MaWelts Mike Roose ist in einer geheimnisvollen, fortgeschrittenen Variante wiederauferstanden. Wer weiss, was sich bei Geronimo Jasper so getan hat... BelniFore 14:23, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Also Geronimo spiel ich in jedem System gerne. Weiß nur nicht, ob er der richtige Gefährte für Cybersuperhelden und Mafiakiller ist. Meistern mag ich im Moment nicht so gern. Aber wenn ihr den Geronimo mit an Bord haben möchtet, bin ich gern dabei! KainNiemand 19:27, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Kein Problem wegen Meistern, dann spielst halt mit Herz und Seele mit. BelniFore 10:49, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ich bin überzeugt, dass du mit dem Supermega-Car Babyboom und deinen Connections durchaus keine schlechte Figur neben den Kollegen machen wirst. BelniFore 10:49, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Dann würd ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns mal zu zweit, transferieren deinen Charakter nach Shadowrun, adaptieren Hintergründe und spielen eine Einstiegssession. Ok? BelniFore 10:55, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Hey, wenn Baby Boom mit dabei ist, kriegt die Sache einen Turbo. Machen wir das! Freu mich schon! Bitte um Terminvorschlag. KainNiemand 13:36, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ich biete Freitag (ca. ab 18:00) oder Sonntag (ab 15:00) nächster Woche an. BelniFore 15:07, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Bezieht sich dieser Terminvorschlag nur auf Eure traute Zweisamkeit oder ist da auch für meine freundliche Person was möglich ? Beide Termine gingen. LG HaraScon 16:57, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Zuerst wird Charakter kreiert, danach gespielt. Von meiner Warte her kann da wer anderer gerne auch mitspielen. 62.178.93.238 17:35, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Baby Boom *Könntest du mir vielleicht kurz die Highlights und Charakteristika von Baby Boom skizzieren, soweit du sie noch in Erinnerung hast? Merci. BelniFore 15:30, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Hab das Vehicle Design Sheet noch, kann es bei Bedarf zum Termin mitbringen. Das perfekte Bond-Mobil. Highlights: **Wasserstoffantrieb, (Brennstoffzelle) (flüsterleise) **Luxuriös ausgestatteter Zweisitzer mit etwas unbequemerem dritten Sitz und Klo und kleinem Kofferraum (136 l, kühlbar). **Zusätzliche Capacitors für Verfolgungsjagden **nanokristallgepanzert **Luftdicht **Wiederbenützbare Crashwebs gegen Unfälle **Drei Manntage Überlebenskit an Bord **Denkender Microframe Computer mit Menschlichem Sensor Array (Sehen, hören, chemischer Sinn, erschütterungen) **Alarmgesichert **Elektrogesicherte Außenhaut mit bis zu tödlicher Spannung **Kurzreichweitenthermograph **taktischer Funk an Bord, mit Kommunikationseinrichtung **und die Überraschung: eine ausklappbare leichte Gauss Minigun, die hat auf einem abgelegenen Freeway schon mal einen gepanzerten Van zerlegt. **Das alles in einer durchaus schäbigen, verrottet aussehenden Hülle, die nicht zum Stehlen einlädt. *Bin schon gespannt, wie Baby Boom in Shadowrun aussehen wird. LG, KainNiemand 16:59, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Baby Boom - die Kreunzung zwischen KIT und James Bond, sowie Charlies Chocolate Factory ;)))) HaraScon 12:48, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) **He he he, lieb! BelniFore 14:39, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) =Terminliches= *Hey, wenn Baby Boom mit dabei ist, kriegt die Sache einen Turbo. Machen wir das! Freu mich schon! Bitte um Terminvorschlag. KainNiemand 13:36, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ich biete Freitag (ca. ab 18:00) oder Sonntag (ab 15:00) nächster Woche an. BelniFore 15:07, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Kann leider im November nicht mehr. Geht grundsätzlich auch Fr. der 2. Dezember? LG, KainNiemand 16:52, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ich habs mir mal eingetragen. Für 18:00. Wenn ich direkt aus dem Büro komme, gehts sogar früher (womöglich sogar ab ca. 15:00 abwärts). Da ich sowieso immer bei dir ums Eck parke, hätte ich dein Heimchen vorgeschlagen. Falls es dir sympathischer ist, kann ich dich aber auch in meine Cave verschleppen. BelniFore 17:29, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) **Is gebongt. Rufen wir uns noch kurz vorher zusammen wegen dem genauen Zeitpunkt. LG, KainNiemand 21:53, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Naughty Naughty Was ist - neues Spiel dieses Wochenende ? Oder vielleicht Anamber ? ;))) Belnifore, Deine meisterlichen Fähigkeiten sind gefordert ! HaraScon 09:11, 1 August 2006 (UTC) * Bin dieses Wochenende leider nicht in Wien. Nächsten Sonntag? BelniFore 14:14, 1 August 2006 (UTC)